The continued hypothesis of this application is that a Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Prostate Cancer at the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center will reduce the morbidity and translational research program directed at understanding the biology of prostate cancer as well as developing new tools for the diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of prostate cancer. Specifically, this SPORE consists of nine multidisciplinary research projects that place special emphasis on (A) Molecular and Clinical Epidemiology: Implications for diagnosis, prognosis and screening with projects that include: Project 1. "Gain of 8q as a Prostate Cancer in African Americans" (J. Macoska, T. Glover, J. Montie). Project 2. "Epidemiology of Prostate Cancer in African Americans" (J. Montie, D. Schottenfeld, K. Cooney, K. Alcser). Project 3. "Hereditary Prostate Cancer in African American Families (K. Cooney, J. Montie, D. Schottenfeld). Career Development Project 1. "Cloning and Characterization of a Gene Associated with Metastatic Prostate Cancer" (E. Schwab, Career Development). (B) Novel Therapeutics: Implications for Prevention and Treatment with projects that include: Project 4. "Rb as a Regulator of Prostate Tumorigenesis" (M. Day, B. Redman). Project PSA for Androgen-Modulated, Post-Surgical Recurrence for Prostate Cancer" (M. Sanda, D. Smith). Career Development Project 2. "PHSCN and Related Peptides: Novel Anti-Invasive and Anti-Metastatic Therapeutic Radiation, Hormone Withdrawal, and Chemotherapy in Human Prostate Cancer Cells" (M. Ljungman). In American men (Projects 2 and 3) and Prostate cancer metastasis (Projects 5, CD 1, CD 2). The research projects are supported by three cores: Core 1. Administration (K. Pienta). Core 2. Tissue and Animal Models (K. Wojno, M. Sanda, K. Pienta). Core 3 Biostatistics (D. Normolle). This SPORE application continues to place emphasis on developmental and pilot projects as well as career development. The development program includes a rigorous scientific review process and the pairing of scientists in developmental proposals with basic science and clinical resource mentors. This SPORE infrastructure has been fully integrated into the Cancer Center and a strong institutional commitment remains in place.